Pool Side
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Set before Maya's death and just after Emily re-joins the swim team. After revealing to Emily that Paige has finally come out of the closet, Emily's world is flipped upside down. However, that's not the only thing going down... One-Shot


"Alright, I think we're done for today, team. Great job, Fields. You're really pulling yourself together." Coach smiled at Emily before collecting her things and making her way to the locker room, her clip board pressed to her chest.

There was a lot of mixed emotion with Emily being back on the team, but for the most part, the girls were supportive. They'd missed Emily and to be honest, without her there was an incredible lack of motivation to win any swim meet.

Emily smiled at a few of her team mates who waved good-bye to her as they headed off to the showers.

The dark-skinned teen guided her hair to sit just over her right shoulder before bending down to reach for her towel.

"You've really pulled yourself together, Fields. N-not that you hadn't before or anything, but you know... good job."

Emily turned around to find Paige standing before her. Her hair had grown out and somehow she looked more... put together.

Emily pulled her hair into the towel, letting the 'towel bun' rest over her head as the fabric soaked up the chlorine filled water. All she could really do was release a small half-smile. What was she supposed to say? Were things awkward between them? Did she want to be friends? Did she want to be more? Should she be nervous?

It was quite obvious Emily had a tendency to over-think pretty much anything.

"What, shark got your tongue, Em? Are you still mad at me?" Paige's face dropped a little as she tried to search Emily's face for some kind of answer.

Emily smiled a little bigger, still nothing more than a half smile. However, there was now the clear visibility of a dimple that'd formed on the left side of her face. Whenever Paige even glanced at those dimples, even just one, it made her heart melt.

"Not mad. I was never mad." Emily pulled the towel out of her hair and scrubbed her scalp just a little more to make sure her hair wasn't soaking anymore.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you like that. I hope you understand that I just wasn't ready to be... the person you needed me to be. The one that could be out and about holding your hand and... well... kissing you..." Paige's voice became soft for a moment.

"You weren't ready. I understood that but you're right, I wasn't ready to keep a big part of my life a secret again." Emily's smile dropped and suddenly all she could do was stare at Paige. Her mind drifted to Maya for probably the billionth time that day. Her world was clouded by Maya, no matter how badly she wanted to move on. It seemed like such an impossible task to let her go.

"I should go." Emily stated before starting to make her way to the lockers.

"Emily?"

Emily stopped in her tracks. The sound of Paige's voice just caused every bone in her body to halt. It was torn between a sad cry and a plea just to get her to turn around.

"Emily d-don't walk away." Paige started moving herself forward. "I'm not ashamed of me anymore... I don't want you to be ashamed of me either."

"What are you talking about?" Emily's eyes squinted slightly, her head tilting to the side in the process.

"My parents know. I told them everything..."

"You told them about you?"

"About us. About everything."

Emily's breath hitched in the back of her throat. Her eyes wandered to the little crook of Paige's nose and how it curled slightly upward. They drifted to her lips for a split second.

To be honest, she wasn't sure how she felt about Paige at first. When they met, it was like... they were enemies. They were each other's competition. That aspect alone is what attracted Emily to Paige in the first place; she was a girl who knew what she wanted and would compete in any way to get it.

For some reason all of the bitterness and fighting and constant battle disappeared after their first kiss. It was unexpected and to Emily, that's partially what made the whole thing exhilarating. Confusing, but exhilarating.

Paige stepped closer to the brown eyed girl before her. She began breathing in a mix of chlorine and that all too familiar scent of Emily.

"I came out... not just for me. Not just to be okay with who I am... but to be okay with who I am, _with you._" Paige's voice was a low, timid whisper.

The two were merely inches away from each other and before she could help herself, Emily's lips collided with Paige's. For some reason, and she couldn't place her finger on any exact one, but she wanted Paige, right then and there.

Carefully backing the two up, Emily opened her eyes for a quick moment and pulled her lips away from Paige's.

Paige's eyes shot open, a worried look on her face wondering if she'd done something wrong.

Before she could ask, Emily spoke, "Get in the water." Her voice was demanding and low, and very, _very_ seductive. Paige's heart raced as she nodded and complied, using the ladder behind her to climb into the water.

Soon after, Emily had gotten herself in the water and her lips were planted back on Paige's. Paige's hands slid down to Emily's hips, tugging her body closer into her. Emily could feel herself trying to hold back a moan as she felt her body grow closer to the girl before her.

Paige sucked in a deep breath as Emily released her lips and placed careful kisses down the droplet covered pale skin of Paige's neck. It was hard to keep any control to begin with, but soon Paige was practically put under a spell. Usually, she had barriers; walls that she'd built so no one could find her weaknesses. Emily Fields, however, seemed to be some kind of exception.

Paige needed to be able to put Emily in her place; in the exact place she'd left Paige, herself, in.

With a quick movement, Paige flipped the two around and suddenly Emily's back was flat against the wall.

"These straps of your swim suit..." Paige panted. "They're in my way."

Emily's deep brown eyes locked with Paige's.

"You should do something about that then..."

Paige's fingertips glided up the soft skin of Emily's arms before latching themselves over the fabric of the swimsuit straps. Paige slowly brought the top half of the suit down Emily's body, letting it rest just above her hipbones.

Quickly, Paige's mouth wrapped itself around the soft flesh of Emily's exposed breast. The skin was warm, inviting, and hearing a groan escape Emily's lips meant she loved it just as much as Paige.

Emily's head flung back, her body now covered in goosebumps from the feeling of Paige's tongue on her skin.

Paige slid her tongue up from Emily's breast, past her collarbone, to the flesh of her neck. In an instant, her teeth gently sunk into the dark skin while Paige's fingers pressed against Emily's heated center.

Emily moaned as she bucked her hips forward against Paige's hand, her eyes squeezed shut.

The moans filled the empty swimming arena and before Emily had a chance to even ask to feel more of Paige, her fingers slipped past the bathing suit barrier and pushed two fingers deep inside of Emily. The two had finally connected in a place that was all too familiar for both of them. The only way to even begin to describe the feelings past the sex was the connection. The connection with everything; and at this point, everything felt incredibly right.

Emily's legs wrapped around Paige's hips as her fingers continued to curl inside of Em. It was hard not to come just watching Emily's facial expressions; her eyes squeezing every time Paige would hit the right spot, or the little 'o' shape her mouth would form when her thumb grazed her clit.

After a few more flicks to Emiy's clit, and Paige could see she was about to come. Paige lowered her lips to Emily's ear, nipping it softly before demanding in a low voice that she come for her.

With that, Emily let herself go completely. The water surrounding the both of them, Emily's nails digging into Paige's back as she clung to her so she could ride out her orgasm. Loud panting and soft moans filled the room, all of which had created echoes.

Suddenly, panting became soft breathing as Emily loosened her grip from Paige's body.

She lifted her hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking at Paige and blushing.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow is right." Paige grinned.

Paige's hands stayed at Emily's hips for a few moments as the two tried to take in what exactly just happened.

Emily smiled for a moment before speaking up, "We... we should probably get out of here. Someone might come back and catch us."

"I told you, I don't care who sees us." Paige stated, clearly confident.

Emily laughed lightly. "I'm glad, really. But I'm not exactly a fan of people walking in on me with only _half _of my swimsuit on."

Paige blushed. "Yeah, I could see how you might want to avoid something like that."

The two separated and got out of the pool, Emily lifting her bathing suit back over her body. The two made their ways to the locker in nothing but silence, neither of them quite sure what to say next.

Paige made her way over to Emily and interlaced her hand with hers. This was going to be interesting and difficult. They still had plenty to discuss and talk about, but for now, that could wait.

Emily placed a soft kiss to Paige's cheek before leaving behind both the locker room and Paige.

Paige raised her hand to her cheek, still feeling the tingle and burn, and a grin still plastered to her face. In a quick moment, she was taken out of her trance when her phone buzzed.

_You really think it's appropriate to be such a shark in a pool where **anyone **could be watching? -A_


End file.
